The German Auslegeschrift No. 24 62 035 describes a key arrangement which makes it possible to assemble keyboards of the most varied configurations from a minimum number of equal components. For example, the components described in this case make it possible to build an entire keyboard so that an alphabetic keyboard is arranged on the left-hand side, a numerical keyboard and, in addition, one or more blocks of function keys on the right-hand side. However, in the same manner, it should also be possible, for example, to arrange the alphabetic keyboard in the middle or on the right-hand side, and a block of function keys and a numerical keyboard on the left-hand side. In view of the fact that users usually have different requirements concerning organization, it is advantageous to use a modular concept for the system, so that all such wishes of the users can be realized by always employing the same components.
Accordingly, the keyboard according to the above-mentioned German Auslegeschrift No. 24 62 035 consists of keys which are each to be mounted individually and are assembled on a keyboard on a base structure. Underneath the base structure, there is arranged a circuit board which carries the electrical control elements.
Another disadvantage of the known key arrangement is that the arrangement of the electrical control elements on the circuit board must correspond to the desired key arrangement. In other words, for each desired configuration of the entire keyboard, a special circuit board must be provided. When it is considered that this is a relatively expensive module which must be constructed by printed circuit techniques and must possibly be equipped with a plurality of induction windings, it becomes clear that the standardization of the circuit board is a major concern.
There are, however, difficulties concerning this standardization since there exists certain standard regulations for the arrangement of the keys within a block of alphabetic keys as well as for the arrangement of the blocks of numerical keys. It is often difficult to make these regulations compatible. As is well known, in the blocks of numerical and function keys, such keys are usually arranged in rows and columns without being staggered. However, in the blocks of alphabetic keys, this is not the case. In the latter case, the individual rows of keys are staggered relative to each other to a certain extent. For example, the standard prescribes that the second to the lowest row of keys be staggered relative to the lowest row of keys by a half spacing, while the third row of keys be only staggered by a quarter spacing relative to the second row of keys. In accordance with the standard, the last row of keys i.e., the fourth row of keys, in turn, is staggered by a half spacing relative to the third row of keys.
In summary, it is the object of the invention to provide a keyboard in which the staggering of the individual keys from row to row may vary between zero and a half spacing.